Don't Deal With Love
by Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret
Summary: Summer hols had just started. A summer away from Hogwarts. A summer to stay at home and do whatever tickled her fancy. Alternatively, that’s what Hermione Granger thought. This summer was going to be a summer that she would never forget.HGDM bit OOC
1. Off To A Bad Start

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 1: Off To a Bad Start

Summer hols had just started. A summer away from Hogwarts. A summer to stay at home and do whatever tickled her fancy. Alternatively, that's what Hermione Granger thought. This summer was going to be a summer that she would never forget. This was going to be a summer of tragedy, loss, heartbreak and love.

Maybe we should start at the very beginning. Where we meet Hermione Granger at the Hogwarts Express. She would be stepping off the train and meeting her parents on the other side of the platform. She would be saying good-bye to her two best friends in the whole world, one of which she had been dating for the past year, Ronald Weasley.

"I'll write everyday. Maybe you can come by sometime. You know, spend the last few weeks of holiday at the Burrow." Ron said, giving Hermione a hug and a passionate kiss.

"That would be great, Ron. Have a great holiday, Harry." Hermione said, hugging Harry. "I'll talk to the two of you soon."

"Yeah, see you later, Hermione." Harry yelled slightly as she walked over to meet up with her parents.

"So, Cupcake how was your school year?" Mr. Granger asked as he turned the corner.

"Oh, it was okay. How was life without me?"

"It was absolutely dreadful. We missed you so much." Mrs. Granger replied.

"We're looking forward to spending some time with you. We have decided that we are going to take you to Germany for the first half of summer. What do you think, Pumpkin?" Mr. Granger asked.

"That's wonderful! Oh I can't wait. When do we leave?"

"We leave in two days. So once we get home, you need to pack up."

Later that evening, after she finished her dinner, Hermione went up to her room to write Harry and Ron. That's when she heard her mother screaming. Quickly, she ran down to the kitchen to see a cloaked figure standing over her mother, pointing a wand at her. She slowly made her way into a dark corner in the dining room, clamping a hand over her mouth to keep herself from making any noise. Then, another cloaked figure walked into the kitchen from the back door.

"Where is the girl?" the second figure asked.

"Let's go look for her. We'll be lucky if she hasn't already snuck out to run away." the first one said.

Those voices were somewhat familiar.

"You check the upstairs and I'll look around down here. The Dark Lord said that it'll be our heads if we don't arrive back with her." the second said. _'Oh Merlin! That's Wormtail! The other one sounds strangely like MacNare. Oh Merlin! Death Eaters! I have to get out of here!'_

As soon as they both left the kitchen, (one going upstairs and the other into the family room) Hermione left through the back door. She ran.


	2. A Place To Stay

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 2: A Place To Stay

She ran until she could not run any longer. By the time she stopped running, the sky was pitch black and she was already in the next town over, London.

_'Okay, now I need to find the phone booth to enter the Ministry of Magic. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to catch Mr. Weasley before he leaves for the Burrow.'_

Eventually, she found the entrance to the Ministry. When she got to the front office, she asked the only witch that would listen to her if Mr. Weasley were available.

"I'm sorry Miss, but he just clocked out and left for home. Is there anything else I might be able to help you with?"

"Perhaps you can." she said quickly, while looking around and ironically seeing Lucius Malfoy walking through the front lobby. She was guessing that he was leaving to go home.

Automatically, he stopped and looked at Hermione, smirking. _'Oh great, that's all I need, a Malfoy. Please just leave, Malfoy please.'_

"My parents are…well, they've just been murdered a few hours ago. By Death Eaters. I have been running for a while now. I just need help. A place to stay, until I go back to Hogwarts." she explained.

"You're welcome to stay with my family. My son will be going back to Hogwarts as well." Hermione turned to see Lucius looking at her.

"Wh-what?" she asked, clearly startled.

"That's settled then. Thank you Mr. Malfoy." the witch said.

"Not a problem. Come along…Hermione, is it?"

"Yes."

"After you." he said, opening the door of the phone booth. "We will be traveling by vehicle, if you don't mind."

"No, sir." she retorted. "Not at all."

"Please, call me Lucius." he opened the car door for her.

Most of the way to the Malfoy home, they were both quiet. Then, Hermione decided to break the silence. "Mr. Malf-" he looked over at her. "Sorry. Lucius?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you letting me stay in your home? I mean, I am a mudblood. I have no business being in your home." she asked quietly.

"My dear, do not call yourself such a foul name. I have my reasons, at which you shall find out over time. Besides, Draco is bored and has been complaining to me about not being able to do anything." he answered.

An hour and a half later, they pulled into the drive. Moreover, Narcissa was at the door waiting for her husband. When she saw Hermione, she just stared wide-eyed at the young woman in front of her.

"Lucius is that?" she asked.

"Yes, it is." he answered rather gruffly.

"Oh, dear! It's so good to see you!" Narcissa cried as she threw her arms around Hermione.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Please, Narcissa. My name is Narcissa." she said wiping tears from her eyes. "Come in dear. Make yourself at home."

"O-okay."


	3. Questions The First Night

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 3: Questions The First Night

When Hermione walked into the Entrance Hall, she gasped. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The ceiling was so high and had a dragon twisting around the dome-shaped ceiling. It looked like it was flying around in the dome. The walls were tall and white. There were two doorways. One, she guessed, that went to the kitchen and the other, probably to the family room. As her eyes wondered around the huge room, she saw a staircase that twisted around the huge room. In addition, at the top of the stairs, she saw none other that the 'Slytherin Sex God' himself, Draco L. Malfoy.

"Father, you're home!" he shouted excitedly. Then he saw Hermione and stopped. "What's _that_ doing here?"

"Draco, leave her alone. I will explain later. After dinner. That, my dear Hermione, is when you will have your answers." Lucius said, putting an arm around Hermione and the other around his wife.

After a large and exquisite dinner with the Malfoys, Lucius ushered his wife, son and Hermione into the family room.

"Draco, Hermione, you both have asked me questions that I should answer. Draco, Hermione is here because two Death Eaters murdered her parents. To be honest with you, I have no idea who did it."

"Pettigrew and MacNare." Hermione whispered. Her eyes welled up with tears as Narcissa rubbed her back in a motherly fashion.

"Hermione needed a place to stay. She could not possibly stay in that house any longer. Surely they would go back to get her. She showed up at the Ministry and was asking around for a place to stay during summer holiday. Now you will not be as lonely as you were before, Draco."

"Now can I have somebody answer my question?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Hermione you, my dear, are not a Granger." Lucius said.


	4. The Truth

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 4: The Truth

"What do you mean? I was living with strangers? How would you know?" she asked slightly shocked that he would suggest such a thing.

"Sweetheart, you're not a Granger. They weren't exactly strangers to you. I have documents of your birth record." Narcissa explained.

"Then who are my real parents?"

"You are the daughter of Sirius Black. We do not know who your mother was. You have to understand this. You know the whole story on how Sirius Black gave the Potters over to the Dark Lord?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, I know the story. But it wasn't him who did it."

"Well, apparently, Sirius and his-I don't know if he married the girl or not-we'll just say his mistress. Sirius and his mistress had had a child. A baby girl. Now, during the birth she died leaving her newborn to Sirius. A year later he was sent to Azkaban. His daughter was therefore, homeless. He didn't tell his mother or father or anybody else. I, of course, found out over time. He told me that he named his Daughter Hermione, Hermione Jane Black. Since the Ministry of Magic had no idea that you existed, because you were born in a muggle hospital, you were given to a muggle couple and when you got your first letter from Hogwarts, you were told that you were a muggleborn. You have grown up believing that you're a muggleborn. And now that both your parents and adopted parents are dead, you can stay here. You are as a matter of fact my second cousin. You are welcome to stay here as long as needed." Narcissa explained.

"I'm your what?"

"You're my second cousin."

"And Sirius was my biological father?"

"Yes."

"And nobody knows who my mother was?"

"Well, I do know that she was a pureblood witch from another country. But other than that, no."

"And now I have to stay here?"

"Not if you want to be homeless."

"But I could go live with Ron."

"It's required that you live with your closest relatives next after your parents. That would be me. That's only because I'm your father's only cousin either living or not in Azkaban."

"Well, it's getting late. Draco, will you show Hermione to her bedroom." Lucius cut in.

"But father, she hasn't a room!"

* * *

A/N: Oh wow thanks for the reviews. I actually have been working on this story for a few months and have got 13 chapters finished. I understan that some of the chapters may be quite short but I have a few longer chapters coming up soon. I really hope you enjoy this story. Thanks! 


	5. The First Night

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 5: The First Night

"Take her to the room next to yours. Hermione, if you need anything, Draco will be next door to you."

"Fine!" Draco said dramatically, and stormed out of the room. Hermione was still sitting on the couch taking everything in when she heard Draco call for her. "Come on Granger! It's late and I wish to get to bed!"

Hermione got up and followed Draco. "It's Black! Just in case you didn't hear your mother explaining that part!"

"Quit being such a smart arse, Granger." Draco growled.

"Geez." she said following him down a long corridor. "What crawled up your arse and died?"

"Don't tempt me! I am this much more away from strangling you!" he said, showing her his thumb and index finger barely touching.

"Malfoy?"

"What!"

"Is it the fact that I'm now staying here that pisses you off? Or is it the fact that you were wrong on your assumption of me being a mudblood?"

"Both!" he shouted. He then pointed to a door in front of them and said, "You will be staying in there." Then, he walked a couple feet down the corridor and took one more look at Hermione then walked in.

Hermione walked into her temporary bedchamber and was not surprised to see that it was as beautiful as the rest of the house. The room had contained a cherry wood four-poster bed in the center of the room. On the opposite wall was a large wardrobe. A desk with quill, parchment and ink. There were also two stained glass windows at which shown a picture of a snake. The draping was made of silk as were the bed sheets and blankets. She noticed that the curtains were black with a silver trim. _'How very Malfoy-like.'_

Hermione was starting to feel the symptoms of drowsiness fall upon her as she yawned. Slowly, she crawled into the big bed and fell asleep.


	6. The Letter Of Truth

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 6: The Letter of Truth

The next morning, Hermione had awoken to a room that she was unfamiliar with. But, as she looked around, she realized that she was in the Malfoy home. She sat up in the bed and remembered back to the previous days events. _My parents were murdered, I'm living with the Malfoys, and I'm a Black.'_

"Oh my God. My parents are dead." she whispered as she choked back a sob.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you crying?" Draco demanded.

"Leave me alone Malfoy."

"No. Now come on."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You need to get ready for lunch. You have clothes in that wardrobe. I was going to show you to the shower."

"Oh." she said, climbing out of bed. "Um, Draco?" she had noticed that her trunk was at the foot of her bed. "How did my trunk get here?"

"Father sent a house elf to your house to fetch your things."

"Oh. Well, give me a moment." After getting a few articles of clothing, they were on their way to seek the shower out.

After a shower and lunch, Hermione went straight to her room to write to her boyfriend, Ron.

**_My Dearest Ron,_**

**_There is so much that I need to tell you. But there is too much to write and I wish to be as brief as possible, so I'm afraid I'll have to summarize it for you and I'll tell you in more detail at Hogwarts._**

**_The night that I got home from Hogwarts, my parents were killed by two Death Eaters, Macnaire and Wormtail. I found my way to the Ministry, hoping that your father would still be there. The Death Eaters were looking for me. Instead they said that your father wasn't in. I told them that I needed a place to stay and it just so happens that Lucius Malfoy showed up and over heard me. He offered me a place to stay. When we got to Malfoy Manor, I found out that I am not a muggleborn. My father was Sirius Black! Please don't tell Harry, it would upset him so much. I'm going to stay here until we go back to Hogwarts._**

**_With Love,_**

**_Hermione J. Black_**

She would never get a response back.


	7. Anger, A Deal And An Invitation

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 7: Anger, a deal and an invitation

At the Burrow, Ron was in the kitchen eating dinner with his family and Harry, whom Dumbledore had agreed to let stay with the Weasleys for the summer. They were all enjoying a big dinner when a great, big, black owl tapped on the window.

"I wonder who that owl belongs to." Mrs. Weasley said as the others all looked up at the owl.

"I'll get it." Ginny leaped from her chair to retrieve the letter. "Oh, Ron, it's for you."

Ron took the letter from his sister and automatically said, "It's from Hermione." he looked up at the rest of his family. "Um, can I be excused?"

"Yes."

When Ron finished reading the letter, his anger was boiling over.

"WHAT!"

Then, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Ron, dear, is everything alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No!"

Mrs. Weasley bustled in with Mr. Weasley right behind her. "What's the matter?"

"Hermione's parents were killed and now she's staying with the Malfoys. She also found out, which is hard to believe, that she's a Black."

"Yes, Ron, we know she's a Black." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You knew too!"

"Ron, how did she end up at the Malfoys?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"She went to the Ministry hoping to run into you, but you had already left. Then, Mr. Malfoy offered her board and room at Malfoy Manor. Dad, she can't stay there. We have to get her back!"

"No can do Ron."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, she's not yet of age. In order for her to come here and stay, she would need her guardians' permission. Her rightful guardian is Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Don't worry Ron. I'm sure that she's alright." Mr. Weasley explained.

"Well, it's late, off to bed." Mrs. Weasley stated, giving Ron a hug and both of his parents exited his room.

A few minutes later, Harry walked in. "I heard what happened. Is she really?" he asked, closing the door.

"Is she really what? Is she really living with the Malfoys? Or is she really Sirius' daughter?" Ron asked.

"Both."

"Yes and yes."

"Merlin!" Harry whispered. "She's dead! She's not safe there! We both know that."

"I know! Dad refuses to do anything about it."

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor, Hermione was lying on her bed with her face buried in a big fluffy pillow, crying.

"How ironic is it that your parents get killed, Sirius Black is your father, my father offers you a place to live and my mother is your father's cousin?" Draco Malfoy drawled, making Hermione jump and look at him wide-eyed. "But what really gets me is that same person, the one who's been practically in hiding, the one that I've called a mudblood for the past six years, the one that is lying on this very bed," he motioned towards the bed. "in front of me bawling her eyes out over her boyfriend, is my future wife."

"Huh? What are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione asked, glaring at him.

"Well, I can't possibly marry Pansy, now can I? And I have to marry a pureblood. And, well, you and her…I would prefer you over her." he gave Hermione the trademark smirk he usually would wear around her.

"How? I mean, you're not old enough to marry yet."

"Purebloods can marry at sixteen. It's tradition in my family as well as the rest of the pureblood families, has been for years."

"I'm sorry, but I don't was to marry you. I have my heart set on one R. B. Weasley. Thanks for the offer though." she said as rolled over onto her back.

Then, as fast as the speed of light, Draco climbed on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

"Malfoy, get off of me!"

"No, Black, I want to make a deal with you. Now stop wriggling." Hermione stopped.

"Alright, what sort of deal?"

"Okay. Here's the deal: if I get you to fall in love with me before the end of this summer," Hermione snorted loudly at the idea. "then we get married. If I don't succeed in doing such, then I'll marry Pansy and I will never bother you about it again. In fact, I'll never think about you again." Draco looked down at Hermione. "Deal?"

"It's never going to work, but it's a deal." she replied.

Draco, then, lent down and kissed her full on the lips. When he pulled back, Hermione smacked him across his face, leaving a pink hand print.

"Why did you kiss me!"

Draco smirked. "To seal the deal. I think it will work. Besides, no one can resist my good looks or my charm.

"I highly doubt it."

"Oh, I need to tell you my original reason for coming up here. Father wanted me to tell you that we're having a party tomorrow night and would like for you to attend. He said that you need to become social. You keep yourself locked up in here all day except for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Draco's expression went all blank in a pained voice he said, "Of course, we both know what kind of a party it will be."

"A Death Eater Party?" Hermione asked as Draco sat down next to her.

"Yes, everyone that's not in Azkaban will be there. Crabbe and Goyle will be there, of course. And…_Pansy._"

"You really hate her, don't you?"

"Of course I hate her! She's the most revolting thing I have ever seen!" Hermione giggled. "That's why I was going to ask if you would attend it with me. She wouldn't bother me if I had someone by my side the whole time. I mean, she may come by and give you a piece of her mind and walk off, but that's about all that she'd do."

"She'd know who I am!"

"No she wouldn't. A little bit of make up, a sexy dress- you know, something 'Granger' wouldn't wear -and fix your hair up a bit and you wouldn't look like yourself. Please, anything to keep her away from me? She won't keep her hand off of me. Please?" Draco asked with pleading eyes.

How could she say no? He looked so sincere. "What do you want me to wear?" she knew that she was making a big mistake.

"Oh Merlin! Thank you Hermione. You-are-a-life-saver." he said standing up and offering her a hand. "Come with me." he pulled her to the door. "I have something for you."

**A/N: **I understand that you were pointing these problems out to me and I'm not trying to be rude or anything like that but after I read your review, I double checked my spelling on Macnair's name and I found that we have both spelled it wrong. I have provided the paragraph that says that we're both wrong. Once again, I do not mean to be rude for doing this. In the Order of the Pheonix, pg. 788, paragraph 6 - it says this:

Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door they had just sealed. Harry put his ear close to the door to listen and hear Lucius Malfoy roar: "Leave Nott, _leave him, I say, _the Dark Lord will not care for Nott's injuries as much as losing that prophecy - Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary - Bellatrix, Rosolphus, you take the left, Crabbe, Rabastan, go right - Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead - **Macnair** and Avery, through here - Rookwood, over there - Mulciber, come with me!"

And I'll also explain the whole 'Sirius is Hermione's father while Narcissa is his cousin and Draco is her son, causing that relationship to be kind of gross' issue. In the Order of the Pheonix, pg.113, paragraph 8 - it says:

"The pure-blood famililes are all intrrelated," said Sirius. "If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry purebloods your choices are very limited, there are hardly any of us left. Molly and I are cousins by marraige and Arthur's something like my second cousin once removed. But there's no point looking for them on here - if ever a family was a bunch of blood traitors it's the Weasleys."

I'm sorry if I seem to have offended you by doing this, but I have read all six books (as I am a speed reader) at least 20 times and practically know them cover to cover by heart. Although I did recheck when you posted your review. Please do not be angry with me. I just wanted to point out those small details. Thank you for reviewing my story.

Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret


	8. Dances, Interruptions, and questions

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 8: Dances, Interruptions, and questions

"What? You have something for me?" she asked as she was being pulled into the drawing room.

"Yes, I have something for you." He smiled at Hermione and lead her to a desk where there was a large white box on lying on it. "Open it." he urged eagerly.

Slowly and cautiously, she slid the top off of the box and removed the tissue paper out of the box. When she did, she was in awe of what she saw. Inside of the box was a beautiful dress. The corset was covered in blue sapphires and diamonds. The skirt was long and made of a long flowing silver colored fabric. "Draco," she breathed. "it's so beautiful! I couldn't possibly wear this!"

"I would like for you to wear this to the party." he smiled at her expression of surprise.

"It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Don't worry. My family has the money. But before I forget, It also came with these." Draco said, picking up a pair of matching high-heeled shoes from behind the desk.

"Draco!" she whined.

"What?"

"I've never seen anything so beautiful. I've never owned anything that could be as expensive as this. Where did you get them?"

"Some place mother likes to shop at. I hope it all fits you. Mother said that she will be coming by your room tomorrow before the party, to help you with the dress and all of that girly stuff. I suppose she's wanting to have a 'girl chat.' Say, do you know how to dance? For, you know, elegant parties?"

Hermione looked up at Draco and blushed. "I know basic waltzing. That's all I know."

He reached out for Hermione's hand and said, "Come, I'll teach you."

After turning a few corners and down a flight of stairs, Hermione and Draco were walking through the entrance to a big, long , whit room. The floor was marbled and the walls held up a ceiling so high, Hermione wouldn't doubt it that it was the largest room in the mansion. The molding around the ceiling was gold and candles hung from a high crystal chandelier.

When they walked through the entrance, the candles lit up automatically.

"Wow!" Hermione gasped.

"Care to dance, fair maiden?" Draco asked as he bowed and presented his hand to her.

Hermione giggled and curtsied. "Oh, yes kind sir."

"Good, at least you know how to properly accept an offer to dance. Next thing is to stand like this." Draco placed on of her hands on his shoulder and the other rested in his hand while his other free hand was placed on her waist. "ok?"

Hermione felt very uncomfortable being like this with Draco. "Yeah."

Draco smiled. "Good. Now, whatever you do, do not look down. If you do, you'll end up tripping over your feet and stepping on mine. Keep your head up and follow my lead." Gracefully, Draco and Hermione waltzed around the ballroom.

Then, out of nowhere, Hermione broke down into a fit of giggles causing her to fall to the floor. She was thinking about how silly it sounded that she was dancing with Draco Malfoy. She was imagining the looks on her friends' faces if they heard about her dancing with Draco.

"What is it now?" Draco asked.

All, of a sudden, Lucius and Narcissa were waltzing together around Draco and Hermione. When they stopped, Lucius said, "Maybe she finds your dancing with her silly, Draco."

By this time Hermione had calmed down and was grinning at Draco.

"Let me show you the proper way to teach this, Draco." He smiled down at Hermione. "My dear," Lucius bowed down and presented his hand to her. "would you care to dance?"

Hermione stood up and curtsied. "Thank you, sir." she said taking his hand.

They stood the same way Draco had shown her earlier. "Now the trick to this, Hermione, is that you need to keep you eyes on your partners and they will lead you. And when dancing, I assume Draco has mentioned this, that it is common to have a conversation so that the girl doesn't giggle herself to where she cannot dance." Lucius looked at Draco, who's ears were burning red with embarrassment. Lucius and Hermione were dancing smoothly around the ballroom.

"See, you are a wonderful dancer. So, tell me, what do you think of my son?

"How do you mean?"

"What do you think of him? Do you think he's charming? What?"

"Other than the fact that he's called me a mud blood for as long as I've known him, he has -from what I've witnessed- a romantic and elegant charm about him."

"Do you think that you could ever love him?"

"Lucius I don't thi-"

He cut her off. "I understand that you are seeing Arthur Weasley's youngest son. This is just a question but, do-"

"Lucius!"

Abruptly, Lucius and Hermione stopped dancing. Severus Snape was storming into the ballroom. And at the sight of Hermione, he stopped.

"Lucius, why is it that you have just the _person_ Pettigrew and MacNare were supposed to present to the Dark Lord?"

Draco came up from behind Hermione and placed his hands on her shoulders protectively.

"Severus." Lucius whispered. "We will talk about this somewhere else." he turned to Hermione. "My dear, you are a wonderful dancer. You will do fine tomorrow evening as long as you remember what I told you." Hermione nodded.

"Well," Hermione said turning to Narcissa and Draco. "I'm tired. Thank you for the dress and shoes, Draco." she yawned and waved at them. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear." Narcissa said.

"Hermione! Here, I'll walk you to your room. I'm on my way up to my room as well." he said linking his arm with hers.

"You know, Draco, Ron would kill you and then, he would kill me if he knew what we are doing." Hermione laughed as they walked through the back staircase. "But I don't care."

Draco looked over her facial features. "I think you will look absolutely beautiful in your dress." he lent down and kissed her forehead. "You will do wonderful tomorrow evening."

Hermione blushed when he kissed her. "I'm glad that you feel so confident." she started to drag him down their corridor. "Come in? I want to ask you something and I do not want prying ears to hear."

"Sure thing."

When they got to her room, she locked the door.

"Okay. I have to know now. Are you planning to become a Death Eater?"

Draco gave her a puzzled look. "No, I don't want to be a Death Eater. Father says I have other plans. I am trusting you with this information. I spoke to Dumbledore about this very same thing the last day of term. I told him that father wants me to be a Death Eater and that I don't want to become one. So, as soon as we graduate, I'm going to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix and I'm going to be Uncle Severus' back up spy."

"But wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"That's the whole point! I live for the danger." Draco looked down at his watch. "Good Merlin! It's nearly one thirty! You, my love, should be in bed." Draco stood up and kissed her forehead again. "I will be here to wake you up in the morning." When he got to the door, he turned back. "Good night Hermione."

Hermione smiled at Draco. "Good night."


	9. Breakfast with the Dragon and a talk wit

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 9: Breakfast with the Dragon and a talk with Aunt Cissy

The next morning, Draco did just as he said he'd do. He quietly sneaked into Hermione's room with a tray of breakfast for both of them. Before going over to her bed, he sat the tray down on a table in the corner of the room. Slowly he climbed under the covers next to her and touched a cold hand to her warm cheek. "Hermione. Come on, Honey. Wake up." he whispered softly.

"No, Ron, it's too dangerous." she mumbled.

Curiosity caught Draco. So, in a voice very much like Ron's, he said, "What's dangerous, Hermione?"

"This bloody mission!" she mumbled. Hermione was definitely out of it. "We're going to get caught!"

"No we won't."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy senior…" slowly she trailed off.

"Malfoy senior what? Come on Hermione, tell me!" Draco whispered.

Automatically, Hermione's eyes snapped open and looked at Draco. "Tell you what?"

"Oh……nothing. Here, sit up. I brought us some breakfast." As Hermione sat up in bed, Draco got up to get the tray. When he sat the tray between them Hermione smiled.

"How did you know? This is my favorite thing to eat for breakfast!" she asked.

"I've watched you eat before. This is your usual breakfast. Mine too."

"Can never get tired of it." Hermione said as she picked up a slice of cinnamon toast. Of course the breakfast tray also consisted of scrambled eggs, two bowls of porridge and a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee.

"And what's so great about it is that I made it; not the house elves."

"Really? This is great!" Hermione exclaimed before taking a drink of her coffee.

"So, 'Mione, tell me about S.P.E.W."

"Oh Merlin, Thank you! Finally, someone who says it properly."

"What? Does Potter and Weasley call it 'spew'?"

"Yes and it gets on my nerves. Okay, do you know what S.P.E.W. stands for?"

They talked for what seemed like hours. When Draco looked down at his watch, he saw that they had been, indeed, talking for many hours. And it was nearly lunch time.

"Well, Hermione, I have to go somewhere, but I will be back this evening." Draco said standing up and picking up the tray.

"Alright. Will your mother be here?" she asked.

"Yes. I think she's getting everything organized right now. I'll see you this evening."

With that, he left the room.

Hours after lunch, Hermione was stepping out of the shower. After she toweled herself dry, she threw her bath robe on and walked down to her room where she met Narcissa.

Two hours later, Hermione was in the beautiful dress and shoes Draco had gotten for her. Her long, wavy, brown hair was up in an elegant French knot, a few curls fell to the sides of her face. Light gray shadow covered her eyelids and light pink gloss tainted her lips.

"Oh my! You look gorgeous! Honestly, I think you're going to be the most beautiful tonight." Narcissa said in awe.

"Do you really think so?"

"Draco will be rendered speechless when he sees you. He talked to Lucius and I this morning when we caught him in the kitchen. He was standing in front of the stove cooking while _all_ of the house elves were sitting at the table. He was making them breakfast! I swear, I don't now what's gotten into that boy. Ever since you came here, he's been acting like this. It's not normal. I thought there was no cure for him! Now that you're here, I do believe there's a cure. Anyways, he asked us for our opinion. He asked us what we thought about you two getting married! You know, Hermione, I think that it's a great idea! You could really do him some good. That Pansy girl, I don't like her one bit. I get letters from him telling me that she won't keep her hands off of him and that he's tired of it. I feel so sorry of my little dragon." Narcissa explained.

"Pansy practically has her hands glued to him. Sometimes I sympathize for him.

"Well, you're all ready. Now, I need to go to my room and get ready. Draco should be coming to get you any minute now." Narcissa looked at Hermione and saw the nervousness swimming in her eyes. "Don't worry. You'll do fine." Then, she was gone.

Hermione was once again alone in a quiet room. She looked around and found herself looking into a mirror that reached from the black, carpeted floor to the ceiling.

"If that isn't the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, then I don't know what is."

Hermione jumped and turned around to see Draco standing in the doorway of her bedroom. He was wearing a black suit and a set of black robes which were lined with silver.

"You don't look so bad yourself."


	10. A Date with the Dragon

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 10: A Date with the Dragon

"Come." he held his arm out to link with hers. "The guests have arrived. We shan't be late. Father would be in fits of rage."

Hermione quickly checked once more to make sure that there was nothing out of place. Then, linked her arm with his.

As the two walked slowly down the corridors, Draco smiled to himself. _'She's starting to fall for me.'_ He chuckled aloud.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I just can't wait to see the look on Pansy's face when she sees that I have a beautiful woman at my side." he whispered.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

Draco stopped Hermione before they turned the corner into the ballroom. "Now, remember to smile, say 'yes', 'no', 'thank you', so on and so forth. If anybody asks you about Potter or the Order, lie about him and tell them that you know nothing of the organization. And remember what father told you about dancing. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Alright, lets go." They turned around the corner and Draco pushed the doors open to reveal the ballroom full of people dancing in the middle of the room.

"Dance with me?" Draco asked, offering his hand to her.

"Of course." Hermione smiled, taking his hand.

They began to waltz around in the crowd, weaving in and out around the couples.

"So, you do not think that our little deal will work?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't say anything. "Are you going to say anything? Or are you just going to stare at me all night?"

Hermione was snapped out of her dream world when Draco stopped talking. "Maybe I should do both."

"So, then, you're not going to answer me?"

"What were you talking about?"

"You know very well what I was talking about."

"Oh. _That_ will never work. You and I both know that."

"You think that it will not work. I, on the other hand, know that it will work. But until then, smile and pretend that you're having a good time."

"Fine!" she hissed. She gave Draco the best smile she had.

From across the room, Pansy watched Draco and Hermione dancing. "Mrs. Malfoy?" Narcissa turned to see Pansy standing in front of her. "Who is that girl that Draco's dancing with?"

Narcissa smiled to herself. "Well, Pansy, that young woman is my late cousin, Sirius Black's daughter. Her name is Hermione Black."

"She's the mudblood, isn't she?" Pansy asked angrily.

"Her adopted parents' names were Granger."

After the song ended, Hermione and Draco decided to take a break from dancing and talk with Narcissa and Lucius.

"Draco!" Pansy cried. "Dance with me!"

"Actually, Pansy, I was going to ask my mother to dance. Mother?" Draco asked, offering her his hand.

Pansy stomped her foot and glared at Hermione before storming off.

"Hermione?" She turned to look at Lucius. "Care for a dance?" he asked.

"Of course not, Lucius." she said, taking his hand.

Together, they danced just as Hermione and Draco had done.

"Tell me, what do you plan to do after you graduate?" Lucius asked, spinning Hermione around.

"Well, I was planning on furthering my education." she said as she and Lucius began dancing at a slower pace.

"Which subject would you like to further your education in?"

"I was thinking potions. That is, of course, my favorite class. I was thinking about asking Professor Snape if he would accept me as his apprentice."

"Now that, Hermione, sounds like a plan. Perhaps you should speak with him now." Lucius suggested as the song ended. "He's right over there. You could perhaps get him to dance, of course, he never does." he said, pointing to a space on the far wall where the fountain of wine was.


	11. A New Relative, Miracle Workers, and Bea

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 11: A New Relative, Miracle Workers, and Beauty

Hermione nodded her head. "Thank you, Lucius." she said before walking toward Snape. When she got to where Snape was, he looked up at her. "Professor?" He just stared at her with a look of disgust. "I was wondering-"

"If I would like to dance, right?" she nodded.

"Well, I am sorry to tell you that I do not dance. Now will you please, get out of my sight. I do not want the company of an insufferable know-it-all."

"You, _Severus_, are just as much of a know-it-all as I am. Now, please, I came over here to talk to you about potions. I wanted to ask of you a few things on the topic." she offered her hand to him. "Please, it's been nagging at the back of my mind for a while now."

Sighing heavily, Snape stood up taking Hermione's hand and lead her out to the crowd of people and began to dance with her. "Now, Miss Granger, what is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

"First of all, it's Miss Black. Second, I've been thinking of what I would like to do when I leave Hogwarts."

"And that would be……what?"

"I want to become a Potions Mistress. And I was wondering if I could take up the position of your apprentice next term?"

Snape looked dumbfounded. "You want to become a Potions Mistress? Why?"

"Yes, I do. I find that I rather enjoy potions. I find it to be one of my greatest passions, studying potions. There's no doubt about it. I love potions."

"I shall think on it. I will send my decision with your Hogwarts letter."

"Thank you, sir."

"So, you're a Black?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir. My father was Sirius Black. I know nothing of my mother. Except that she was a pureblood witch."

"I knew your mother." Snape whispered, his expression softening.

"How did you know her?"

"She was my sister……my twin sister. You look just like her. From the first day I saw you, I knew that there was something different about you. Smart and clever, like her. Adventurous and troublesome, like him."

"Narcissa said that she was foreign." Hermione stated.

"The last name sounded a bit foreign. The real family name is Snappus. it's Scottish. After father moved the family to Ireland, we had to change out last name. There was a conflict between the two countries. We changed the name to Snape, obviously. Stella wouldn't keep that name though. Potter was given title as your godfather when you were born. Potter said that if anything were to happen to him, then you would be handed over to Lupin. Then, to me." Snape paused. "But it never worked out like that. Instead, you were given to a couple of muggles. I mean, I've nothing against them or anything, I just wish that you could have grown up knowing who you really are." Snape explained.

"So do I." Hermione whispered.

After dancing in silence for a few more minutes, Draco came up to them.

"May I cut in?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Snape said, handing Hermione off to Draco. "It was a pleasure to dance with you." with that, he walked back to where he was sitting before.

"So, Hermione, what were you and Severus talking about?" Draco asked as he spun her around.

"Uncle Severus and I were talking about my mother."

"Oh. So he knew her?"

"She was his sister."

"I see. You know, Severus never dances. Mum could never get him to; you're the first person to get him to dance."

"I guess that I'm a merical worker then, right?"

Draco chuckled. "That, my 'Mione, was a merical."

Together, Draco and Hermione danced song after song, oblivious to the fact that the guests had left.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Hermione." Draco whispered, breaking the silence.

She blushed a deep shade of magenta. "Thank you."

Someone cleared their throat, causing Draco and Hermione to stop dancing. Lucius and Narcissa were standing in the doorway.

"Yes father?"

"It's rather late, Draco, perhaps you should both retire for the night. As you must have noticed, all of our guests have left. They have been gone for nearly an hour." Lucius pointed out, smirking.

"Of course, father." Draco said as Lucius and Narcissa left the ballroom. "I'll walk you to your room, Hermione." he whispered, linking his arm with hers.

Their walk up to Hermione's room was silent. But as they approached her bedroom door, Hermione turned to look up at Draco. "I had a wonderful time with you tonight, Draco." she whispered, smiling. "Thank you."

"I had a great time with you as well." Draco replied, smiling back. "By the way, did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Hermione blushed. "Twice."

"Why do you turn such a shade when I compliment you on your beauty?" Draco asked, lightly stroking her cheek as it turned a deeper shade of pink.

"I've never been told how beautiful I look by anyone, with the exception of my parents, of course. I have never thought myself to be attractive at all."

"Well, Miss Black, we're going to have to do something about that now, are we not?" Draco whispered as he lent forward and delicately kissed her pink lips. The kiss deepened as she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Carefully, he pulled her closer by the hips. That's when she pulled back.

"I can't." she mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm with Ron. I can't do this to him."

"Hermione, he could be doing the same thing with someone else."

"He wouldn't do that."

"He wouldn't tell you either."

"I know Ron, he wouldn't to that to me. He's too shy." she hugged Draco before turning to her bedroom door. She looked back at him. "I'm sorry, Draco. Goodnight."

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I am officially a happy camper today! YAY!I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's more coming soon! Until then, review.**

**Computer Boy: If you looked back at the author's note I put at the end of chapter 7, that would explain everything. But I'll just post my explanation here so you don't have to look for it.**

'Sirius is Hermione's father while Narcissa is his cousin and Draco is her son, causing that relationship to be kind of gross' issue. In the Order of the Pheonix, pg.113, paragraph 8 - it says:

"The pure-blood famililes are all intrrelated," said Sirius. "If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry purebloods your choices are very limited, there are hardly any of us left. Molly and I are cousins by marraige and Arthur's something like my second cousin once removed. But there's no point looking for them on here - if ever a family was a bunch of blood traitors it's the Weasleys."


	12. No letters and confessions

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 12: No letters and confessions

Summer was coming to an end…and Hermione was slowly falling for Draco. Every weekend it was the same: Draco bought Hermione new, more expensive dresses. Sometimes he would bring home flowers of all sorts for her. After every party Lucius had, Hermione and Draco's embraces would become more passionate, and yet Hermione reminded him that she could not betray Ron.

By August 31st, Draco and Hermione had already received their letters (at which Hermione was accepted as Snape's apprentice), had bought and gotten everything they needed packed and their summer homework done, but there was something wrong and Draco took notice.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, poking his head into her bedroom spotting her sitting by the window, looking out at the darkening sky. "Hermione? Are you okay?" he quietly closed the door behind himself. He made his way over to where she was sitting.

She turned to look at him, tears in her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Draco! I don't understand! What did I do to make them to want to talk to me?"

He realized then what had been bothering her for the past two months. Her best friend and her boyfriend had never written to her. This mad him furious. He hugged her back. "I'm sorry, Hermione. You don't need them."

She didn't reply. She just stayed there in his arms in silence.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, lightly running his finger through her hair.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you remember our 'deal' when you came here?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't really know what it feels like, but I think I'm in love with you, Hermione." she started to interrupt. "But! I understand that you're with Weasley and you can't do that to him. I just had to tell you how I'm feeling…how I think I'm feeling. And I just wanted you to know that if you did change your mind-even at the last minute- I would never, and I promise you, break you heart. And probably knowing what your answer will be, I've already sent my proposal of marriage to Pansy. I heard this muggle phrase once…'If you love someone enough, let them go.' I'm letting you go Hermione. I'm going to marry Pansy on the second of September and you can stay with Weasley. And you can keep everything that I gave you…unless you don't want them. I will see you in the morning Hermione. Goodnight…I…I love you." With that explained, he left her bedroom.

"But Draco!" Hermione whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "I love you too." following that first tear were many more that night.

**A/N: Please don't hurt me! There's a reason why I did this. You'll understand later on. I promise. I know that this chapter is short but I promise longer chapters later. So enjoy review!**

**Malfoy-Amzing-Bouncing-Ferret**


	13. Telling, commands, and foreseeing

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 13: Telling, commands, and foreseeing

The next morning, Hermione didn't dare go down to the dining room for breakfast. She couldn't face Draco, nor the heartache of seeing him. Instead, as much as she hated it, one of the house elves brought her breakfast. Just as she had finished eating, Narcissa lightly knocked on the door.

"Hermione? Is everything okay dear?" she asked closing the door behind her.

Hermione didn't look up at Narcissa when she shook her head. But she did the mistake of meeting the older woman's eyes then started nodding her head and crying.

"Well, then, come on, you can tell me. Did Draco do something?"

"Yes." she hiccupped.

"What? What did he do?" she asked, hugging the crying girl in a motherly fashion.

They were silent for a moment before Hermione began explaining her and Draco's deal. She spoke of how she enjoyed every bit of the time she spent with Draco over summer holiday. And then she spoke of how she fell in love with him and that the very night before, Draco told her that he had sent at marriage proposal to Pansy.

"He wouldn't let me speak…afraid of what I might have said to him if given the chance……I love him." she slowly whispered.

"Well, my poor, battered and heartbroken cousin, I'm afraid that there's nothing to really be done. Unless you or Draco do something about it. Until then, I believe that we should be getting the rest of your stuff into the car. I have a few things to get done before you leave." she stood up and was halfway to the door when Hermione stopped her.

"Narcissa!" the woman stopped and turned to look back at Hermione. "Please, don't tell Draco anything of what we just talked about. Please?"

"Very well." she nodded curtly and left the room.

The drive to King's Cross Station was a very quiet one. Lucius drove the car, Narcissa looked out the window bitterly at the muggles walking along the sidewalks. Draco and Hermione sat next to each other (not much choice in doing that) and looked everywhere but at each other.

Just as they walked through Platform 9 ¾, Draco tried to get away but didn't succeed. Narcissa had wrapped her arms around him. Lucius was saying goodbye to Hermione. "Stay safe. Never wander the corridors by yourself. A Death Eater could come out of nowhere and take you." Hermione only nodded in response. Narcissa let go of Draco and went to hug Hermione.

Draco had made another attempt to get away, but Lucius had grabbed him by the arm. "Draco, you watch her, protect her if you have to. Do you understand boy?" he growled. Draco nodded. "Also, you see Hermione?"

"I don't want to look at her." he stated in a painful tone.

"Well, keep this in mind from here till the day you die: Don't automatically assume the worst. Your mother and I will see you tomorrow morning."

Draco got onto the train only to see Ron trying to kiss Hermione.

"Get off of me Ron!" Hermione snapped, pushing him away and stalking off.

Ron caught sight of Draco. "What are you looking at, Malfoy?" he spat.

"A weasel who fucked up his relationship with Black."

"What do you mean?"

"You made no attempt to write to her all summer. She ended up crying all over me. I wouldn't be surprised if she just ignored you or Potter for the next few months. You know, give you a taste of your own medicine." Draco smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to a compartment."

Ron watched in shock as Draco slipped by.

**A/N: It gets better I promise!**


	14. Agreeing to Break and Ron’s got a Plan?

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 14: Agreeing to Break and Ron's got a Plan?

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked, sitting next to her in the small compartment. Hermione didn't answer him. "Hermione, please, tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong? What's wrong! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! I WAITED FOR A LETTER FROM YOU! YOU NEVER WROTE TO ME! NOT ONCE!"

"Hermione, I did write to you. Both of us did. Every time we sent you a letter, the owls would come back injured and without a response or even what we sent you, if it didn't get to you. The last letter we sent you, the owl came back empty handed and injured so bad that he died the next morning. We decided it best not to attempt another letter, if we were to have owls come back to us and just die. We even made an attempt to find Malfoy Manor. It was nowhere to be found. Percy even did a check at the Ministry to find where you were. No luck. Please don't be mad at us Hermione. We tried, we really did. We're sorry." Ron looked at her with pleading eyes.

How could she resist the look he was giving her? She didn't know what was going on outside of the manor. So, technically, she shouldn't be mad. She smiled and hugged Ron. "it's okay, Ron. I forgive you." she looked around. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh, he said that he'd be on his way. He just had to talk to somebody."

No sooner than that was said, Harry came bursting trough the door. "Sorry I'm late." He looked at Hermione and Ron. "So, everything resolved?"

"Yup." Ron said cheerily. "And I've still got my girl."

Hermione frowned as Ron placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I mean with you as well, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ron, can you excuse us for a minute? I need to ask Hermione about something."

Ron, not understanding, said, "Sure Harry. Just don't lose her!"

Harry led Hermione a long ways to another empty compartment. "Have you told Ron about you and Malfoy? Have you told Malfoy even?"

"H-how do you know? Don't be mad at me! Please, Harry!"

"Narcissa and Lucius stopped me on my way onto the train. Narcissa asked me to help you fix the problem. I'm not mad at you Hermione. But the first thing that you do need to do is tell Ron. I'll be there with you."

They left the compartment and made their way back to Ron. Hermione sat next to him while Harry sat across from him.

"Ron, what I'm about to tell you, I'm afraid you won't like. Before I start, I want to say that I'm sorry."

"Hermione, whatever it is, it's fine. We can work out what ever it is. But first, I need to tell you something. I don't mean to hurt you or anything, but I think we should see other people."

"Huh?" Hermione was dumbfounded. Wasn't that supposed to be her line?

"Now, what were you going to say, Hermione?"

"Err……I was going to say the very same thing."

"Really? You wanted to break it off with me? When did you decide this, not that I'm upset about it or anything? I'm not upset. I'm actually quite relieved that we decided this."

"I…erm…decided this right before the end of hols."

"Oh. Well, was there anything else that you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually, I kind of…fell in love." she said slowly.

"With who? Do we know him…or …her?" Harry collapsed, laughing at Ron's stab at humor.

"Ron! I'm not gay!" she said defensively, smiling.

"I know! I was just saying! What if you changed a little too much while you were gone? I was just asking." Ron said, laughing.

"You mustn't get angry with me when I tell you. Okay?"

"Okay Hermione." Ron put on a serious face.

"Draco Malfoy." she whispered.

Ron automatically burst out laughing. "That's funny Hermione. Never thought that you'd be the joking kind." then Ron noticed that he was the only one laughing. He looked from Hermione to Harry. Both were not laughing. "You're not joking are you?" he asked.

"No, Ron, I'm not. I love him. And funny enough, he loves me too." she said in a painful tone.

"Merlin, Hermione! What happened to you over hols?" he asked, shocked.

Hermione once again went into full detail about her summer. And when she got to the end. Both Harry and Ron were silent. Silent wasn't the word. They were speechless.

"That prick!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, please. Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him!"

"Don't be mad at him either."

"After what he did to you! He hurt you Hermione! I can't let him get away with it."

"Ron, don't hurt him. Don't do anything to him." Hermione pleaded.

"Oh no. I'm not going anywhere near him. Did you say that he was getting married tomorrow?" he asked suspiciously.

"I smell trouble." Harry stated.

"Yes, tomorrow. Why?"

"If you love him and he loves you, then what's keeping you two apart. I want you to be happy. I'm sure Harry does too. If it means getting you and Malfoy together and you living happily ever after, then, Harry and I will be happy with you being happy with Malfoy." Ron explained.

"Ron, what are you planning?" Hermione asked nervously.

"We can't let him marry Pansy! That's what he's saying Hermione!" Harry said happily.

Hermione thought about it for a minute. She had never been one to break up a couple. Pansy and Draco were no couple…not yet. Hermione wanted to be with Draco. What was stopping her from crashing his wedding?

She smiled maliciously. " What did you have in mind doing, Ron?" She was going to have her dragon in the end.

**A/N: I hope all of you were happier with this chapter, even though it really sucked.**


	15. First night back and Sleeping with the b

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 15: First night back and Sleeping with the boys

The train ride to Hogwarts went smoothly as the golden trio had come up with a plan to keep Draco from marrying Pansy. And funny enough, there were no interruptions or any surprise visits from Malfoy the whole ride to school.

When they were seated at Gryffindor table, everyone had warmly greeted them. Dumbledore got up and did his usual speech and had announced to the whole school that Hermione and Draco were Head Boy and Head Girl, then the sorting did it's sorting. After they had eaten, Dumbledore had gotten up once more.

"I would like to warn all to watch ones self when roaming through the castle. Never go wandering on your own, my children. We are living in some dark times. I shall now bid you all a good night."

They left their tables and headed for their common rooms. Of course, Hermione had to stop by the Heads dorm first and check out her room. She had decided to stay the night in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron. Besides, she didn't want to be in the way of an angry dragon.

The door to their common room was of a dragon and a dragon slayer. It was funny, Hermione looked at the picture and automatically thought of herself and Draco. Draco obviously being the dragon and Hermione being the dragon slayer. Only, she was trying to tame the dragon. "Unity." she said, the portrait opening for her. She walked into a large common room decorated in black. It was just a plain room with leather black furniture. A hearth facing the couch. A writing desk at the opposite end of the room. The other walls were covered in books. Hermione was in heaven.

Then, she caught sight of Draco sitting on the couch, looking into the fire. Her mood became sour and depressed. Slowly, she trudged up to her new room. It was beautiful. The room was charmed to change color to fit her mood. Black, because she was depressed and upset with Draco. And a fiery hot pink, for the passion she felt for him. "Wow!" she whispered. She looked around for a few minutes to make sure that everything was in place and unpacked. Then, she turned and left her room and headed straight for the common room door.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I'm going out." she stated expressionlessly. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes. I want you to stay here so we can talk."

"Don't you have a wedding to get ready for?" she asked coldly before heading out of the door not waiting to hear his response.

Hermione safely made it to Gryffindor tower without any trouble. As soon as she got up to the boys' dorms and opened the door. All of the boys were looking at Hermione. Some of them were still in the process of changing into their pajamas.

Seamus was the one to break the silence. "AH! There's a girl in our dorm and we're changing! No girls allowed!"

Hermione smirked. "And why are there no girls allowed?"

"Because, a girl could walk in at any minute and perhaps catch us in our nothings and she'll get a free shot of our manly bits! No girls! Now go away! We don't even know you!"

"Actually, Seamus, you do know me. And besides," her smirk widened. "it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"AH! It's Hermione!" Neville shouted.

"Hermione?" Seamus asked.

"In the flesh!" she smiled. "It's so great to see you guys."

"Great to see you too, Hermione." Neville and Dean said together.

"But what are you doing here?" Seamus asked.

"I decided to spend the night with my boys of course! Besides, you can't possibly expect me to stay in the same vicinity as Malfoy, now can you?"

"Merlin, no Hermione. Please stay as long as needed." Seamus said.

Hermione made herself right at home in Harry's bed. (NO! NOTHING HAPPENS WITH THEM!) Hermione figured that it would be just plain weird to share a bed with Ron since they just broke up. And sharing a bed with Harry means that she could be right there with him if he's talking in his sleep or if he's thrashing around in his sleep.

Harry climbed into bed facing Hermione. "Are you sure that you want to sleep here? You could always share a bed with Ron. Or you could sleep on the couch in the common room."

"Or I could share a bed with my secret lesbian lover in the girls dorms." Hermione added sarcastically.

"Haha, Hermione. Really funny." Harry said, placing his glasses on the side table.

"Well, goodnight boys." Hermione yawned.

"Goodnight, 'Mione." the five boys said together.

**A/N: Don't worry, we'll get to the good stuff sooner or later! And I do realize this has to be my worst chapter yet.**


	16. Sneaking out and the Plan's in motion

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 16: Sneaking out and the Plan's in motion

The next morning, Hermione was the first to wake up in the boys' dorm. She laid there, facing Harry, watching him sleep peacefully.

Feeling a bit playful and mischievous, Hermione placed her finger between Harry's eyes and lightly slid her finger down to the tip of his nose. She kept repeating this process until she got a reaction. Harry's nose crinkled as he opened his eyes and grinned.

"What time is it?" he whispered, putting his glasses on.

"It's about 5:30. I figured we could go ahead and sneak out to buy my dress."

"Alright, get Ron up, we'll get dressed and then we'll head on out."

Harry climbed out of bed to get his clothes and get dressed. Hermione got out of bed and crawled into Ron's bed.

"Ron, wake up." she whispered, poking him in the side roughly.

He jerked awake and attempted to yell. Hermione, however, clamped her hand over his mouth to keep him from getting so loud.

"Ron! Shh! Calm down." she whispered.

He nodded his head as she removed her hand.

"What time is it?" he repeated Harry's question.

"It's a little after 5:30."

"Why are we getting up this early?" Ron groaned.

"Because, this will be our only opportunity to sneak out!"

"Oh. I guess I'll get dressed then." he grumbled.

"Good. I'll go back to my dormitory to get changed. Meet me on the third floor in fifteen minutes. Kay?"

"Okay 'Mione." the boys grumbled, pulling shirts over their heads.

She slipped out of Gryffindor tower and made it to her dormitory without getting caught. Upon arriving to her dormitory, Hermione found Draco sleeping uncomfortably on the couch. He had waited for her to return to the common room. He looked cold too. Seeing as he was sleeping on the couch in a wife beater and pajama pants, and there was no fire going in the hearth to keep him warm. Hermione grabbed a heavy blanket from a leather chair and placed it on his body. She then proceeded to brush his silvery hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. She ran up to her room to change clothes and made for the common room entrance, passing the sleeping Draco on the couch. She looked back at him before leaving the room to meet the boys.

She found her way, soundlessly, around the school and to the third floor. There behind a statue of a one eyed, hump-back witch, Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"We have to hurry, before the whole school starts to wake up for breakfast." Hermione said as Harry charmed the hump in the witches back open.

Harry and Ron lowered her into the low entrance of the tunnel. Ron joined Hermione, followed by Harry.

"Lumos." the three teenagers whispered as their wands lit up.

They took their twenty minute walk through the tunnel to Hogsmeade and snuck through Honeydukes. They found their way into the long winding roads of Hogsmeade. Hermione and the boys went straight to the expensive dress shop.

After what seemed like hours of trying on dresses and contemplating the color to be worn and the style that fit her best, she found the perfect dress. It was a silvery white color with small diamonds beaded along the hem of the skirt. It was almost like the first dress Draco had bought for her over break.

They soon made their way back to the school to get ready for breakfast. They were lucky enough to make it before lunch had started. Hermione took her dress up to her room, Draco was gone and his bedroom door was opened slightly. She assumed he was in his room getting ready for breakfast.

Hermione hid her new dress in her closet and quietly left the common room, heading for the Great Hall. She walked straight to Gryffindor table and sat across from Harry and Ron. Ron nodded his head and Harry smirked at Hermione. The plan was already in motion thanks to Harry and Ron.

**A/N: I know, this isn't my best work and I think I'm going down hill with this story, but i'm going to try to stick with it. I already have chapter 17 done but it sucks so bad. I think it may be a while until i post chapter 17. Just so I can see about fixing it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**


	17. Getting Help

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 17: Getting Help

**A/N: This chapter is going to take us back to see how the plan had been put into motion by Harry and Ron.**

As soon as the trio got back from Hogsmeade, Hermione went up to her bedroom while Harry and Ron had other plans for the morning.

"Ron, do you really think that Snape will help us?" Harry asked as they ran through the corridors, making their way down to Professor Snape's office.

"Of course he will, he's Hermione's uncle, isn't he!" he hissed back.

Severus Snape was sitting in at his desk, in his office, grading the third year students essays. But something was keeping him from grading…Hermione. Lucius had told him about Hermione and Draco. He was fuming because Draco turned around to propose to Pansy instead of Hermione.

_'They love each other! She should just tell him how she feels! He should have just listened to her! I need to stop this wedding. But how?'_ Snape thought.

Just then, a loud knocking was at his office door. "Enter." he said.

Harry and Ron walked into Snape's office and Ron closed the door behind him and proceeded to follow him to Snape's desk. "Professor Snape, we need your help." Harry stated.

"What do you need my help with, Potter?" Snape turned to look at Ron. "Weasley?"

"We need to stop Malfoy's wedding!" it was Ron who spoke up.

Snape's eye browse rose in shock. "Why do _you_ need to stop his wedding?" _'Do they want to stop the wedding for the same reason that I do?'_

Harry stared at Snape for a minute. _'This is Hermione's uncle. Could he possible want them together too?'_ Harry stared at Snape for a few minutes. _'Oh, I hope this works.'_ Harry tried to reach into Snape's mind, to see what he thought of the situation. And there it was, Hermione and Draco at the altar, with Pansy out of the picture. Well, in the scene that Harry was witnessing, Pansy was off to the side somewhere crying. But this was good enough to trust Snape to help the boys.

Before Harry realized it, Snape was staring back at him, pushing him out of his mind. "Mr. Potter?" They looked at each other in understanding, but that was just for a second.

"Professor? Are you thinking what we're thinking?" Harry asked.

"Why, yes Mr. Potter, I am." he smirked in the most evil manner. "Follow me, both of you. I believe I have just what you may be looking for."

Harry and Ron followed Snape into his personal storage room. "What I have here, in this cauldron, is a potion known-"

"Best as the 'Double Trouble Potion'," Harry cut Snape short of his sentence.

"Very good Mr. Potter. This potion is similar to the 'Polyjuice Potion' but it's not the same. This potion make the user look like someone else to the person that they're fooling. That is, until they stand close enough to that person, it shows the users real identity. Our user in particular, Hermione, will look like Miss Parkinson to just Draco. Everyone else will see Hermione walking down the isle. This is the only alternative to the 'Polyjuice Potion'."

"We'll use it. Hermione's willing to do this. She just doesn't know that we've come to you about this. Now, what will we do about Parkinson? Do you have a potion or something to keep her from interfering?" Ron asked.

"I have 'Dreamless Sleeping Potion'. We can use that if you like? Put it in her morning coffee. It'll knock her out with in twenty minutes of consuming it. Keep her out for a good thirteen hours. She should come to by the end of the wedding. Put her in a broom closet while she's out." Snape explained. "So, do we have a plan?"

"I believe we do, Professor Snape." Harry said, extending his hand to Snape's.

"Good." Snape said, shaking Harry's hand then Ron's. "I think you should both go on to breakfast then. We'll proceed with this later around lunchtime." Harry and Ron were at the door when Snape stopped them again. "Oh, and Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley?" they both turned back to him. "Don't think that this changes anything between us."

"Wouldn't dream of it Professor." they said together before leaving the classroom.

They made their way out of the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall, across the hall to the Great Hall. Hermione was nowhere to be found.

"She must still be in her room." Ron said as they took their usual seats. But no sooner than they sat down and started to eat, did Hermione show up, sitting across from them.


	18. Gone with the Wind

**Don't Deal With Love**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 18: Gone with the Wind

After breakfast, Hermione chose to take a walk through the school. She had, after all just gotten back from vacation. She missed Hogwarts. She missed her parents. But most of all, she missed Draco. She felt lost without him. As if something was pulled from her soul. He didn't love Pansy! And Pansy doesn't deserve him! Draco wasn't supposed to ask Pansy to marry him! He was supposed to ask Hermione! She just hoped that Ron's plan was going to work.

Hermione had walked into the Astronomy tower and was looking over the rock wall onto the school grounds. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

* * *

"Perhaps she's in her room, Harry." Harry and Ron had been all over the school, looking for Hermione.

Upon approaching the portrait to the Head's common room, Harry and Ron realized that they didn't know the password.

* * *

Draco had just stepped out of the shower when he heard someone knocking on the portrait door.

Quickly wrapping a dark green towel around his waist, Draco walked to the door, opening it only to reveal Harry and Ron to be standing on the other side.

"What do you want, Weasel, Potty?" he snarled.

* * *

Harry seemed to be in a slight daze when Draco opened the door in nothing but a towel.

"Well, err, we were wondering if you've seen Hermione any where. Or if she's in her room." Ron asked.

"Fortunately, no. Why would I care where that mudblood is any how?"

Before they could say anything in defense, he slammed the door in their faces.

Harry was still in his daze when he said, "Wow! I can definitely see why Hermione wants him now!"

"What was that Harry?" Ron asked, confused.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Ron." he mumbled.

"Wait. Harry, are you _gay_?" Ron's ears turned pink at the thought of his best friend being gay; while he himself was confused as well.

Blush crept up his neck and onto his face, the tell tale sign of he being guilty for the accusation.

Ron took note of this and knew that Harry was, in fact gay. "Well?"

"I'm just kind of confused." he mumbled.

"Oh." was all that Ron could say.

Harry took it as a sign of Ron being either disgusted or shocked. Harry couldn't tell which it was. So he took it upon himself to just start walking away. When he was half way down the studentless corridor, he could have sworn he heard Ron say, "You're not the only who's confused." He stopped in mid stride and turned to look at Ron. He hadn't moved from where he was standing when Harry walked away. From where Harry was standing though, he could tell that there was a hidden emotion in Ron's eyes. An emotion that said that he too was truly confused and was willing to be confused with Harry.

That was what had triggered it. Harry automatically took long strides back to Ron. When he got to Ron, there were no words spoken. Harry simply pulled Ron to him and kissed him. It was a shy kiss. One of those nervous kisses that you share with someone that you're afraid won't reciprocate your feelings. But when Ron kissed back, they both realized that it was a silent agreement that they would go through it together. Being gay, that is. When they pulled out from the kiss, they looked at each other and nodded. They both agreed to it.

"We just won't come out to everyone right away." Harry stated as they began to walk back to the common room.

"Sounds good to me." Ron replied.

Once they reached the common room, Neville reached them before they could get to their dormitory. "Harry, Ron. I was taking a walk earlier and found my way up to the Astronomy tower. When I got to the top of the tower, I saw Hermione with this man. She was unconscious. Before I could I could get my wand out they vanished into thin air. Hermione's gone!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a serious case of writers' block. Next chapter coming soon!**

**-M.A.B.F.**


End file.
